Episode 361
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 466 p.2-15 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 8.3 | rank = 3 }} "Perona's Terror!! The U in Uso is the U in Usopp" is the 361st episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The battle between Usopp and Perona continues; Usopp fires something at Perona's real body which seems to miss it, giving Perona the confidence to fight back again. This time she produces a huge Hollow, at least four times the size of Usopp, which grabs Usopp in its mouth and will not let go, leaving Perona time to go and return to her body. She detonates it, but the explosion gets sucked into the Impact Dial, which Usopp cleverly brought out. He uses this on a Zombie-Hippo which was sneaking up, breaking his arm, but he then reveals that he stuck Perona's arm to the wall; he makes her faint and therefore wins the battle by first firing hundreds of little moving fake cockroaches onto her, and then smacking her over the head with an inflatable ten-ton hammer. Long Summary Usopp sees how Perona can float and go straight through people, and learns that she is a ghost that left a physical body behind. With the real body of Perona revealed, Usopp fires a Big Bang Star, but the shot misses. Perona says it was a dud, then reveals a large Special Hollow, scaring Usopp. She then fires more Hollows and tries to blow him up. The Special Hollow then bites down on the sniper leaving him trapped in its teeth. Perona points out how the ghost's teeth is inescapable, then returns to her own body. Meanwhile, Luffy is struggling against the Doppelman using a Gum-Gum Bazooka, but is deflected. It also stops another one of the Straw Hat captain's attacks. Luffy tries to bite down, but the essence of the Doppelman reforms and it slams him down. Moria knows how hopeless his enemy's struggle has been. Oars begins searching for his hat and resets it on his head. He also dreams of readying a cannon salute. In another part of the castle, Robin uses an Ocho Fleurs to bind Jigoro, but he breaks free. Hogback and Cindry watch, hoping Robin and Chopper will surrender. Inuppe also insults Chopper and dares him to fight. Jigoro then fires a 36-Caliber Phoenix, nearly hitting Inuppe. With the distraction, Chopper restrains Jigoro and Robin begins to feed the sword-zombie some salt. Inuppe kicks the scholar, forcing her arms to disappear and drop the salt. Jigoro also throws the reindeer down. Hogback laughs wickedly at his victory. Oars continues his rampage, scaring several zombies while searching for his cannon. He soon begins to feel uneasy and realizes he was made to follow the orders of Moria. He decides to head back to the castle. Perona awakens in her normal body and prepares to detonate the Special Hollow to kill Usopp. However, the sniper uses an Impact Dial to stop the explosion. Usopp also points out that he used a Birdlime Star, binding the Ghost Princess's physical body. A zombie hippo tries to take Usopp by surprise, but is hit by the Impact Dial. Suddenly, Usopp feels a percussion in his arm, but he uses a Shining Black Star to hit his opponent. This releases cockroaches, horrifying Perona. Usopp then says she should be afraid of him and reveals a 10-ton hammer. Despite Perona's pleas, Usopp smashes his hammer down, pretending to knock her out just as the hammer pops and deflates. The roaches Usopp used were just toys and the hammer was just a balloon. As he leaves, Usopp bids her a goodnight sleep until dawn. Meanwhile, Zoro is at a disadvantage against Ryuma who is glowing with fire. Brook is horrified that the zombie samurai was going with full strength. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *When Perona fainted, she does not foam at the mouth like she did in the manga. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 361 de:Perona Kyōfu!! Uso no U wa Usopp no U